El Último Adiós
by FenixCarmesi
Summary: Sasuke se entera de algo que Sakura le estuvo ocultando por varios años...one-shot.


El último Adiós

La tristeza y desesperación pueden causar locura en uno mismo. El vacío. El miedo de perder a alguien provoca un colapso interior. «¿Qué pasara?» eso era lo único que se preguntaba. Recuerdos iban y venían, el día que se conocieron, su primer beso, su primera vez, todo eso golpeaba fuerte en su mente. Era una tortura lo que estaba sucediendo, su corazón oprimía su pecho ya dolido. Quería llorar, pero las lágrimas no aparecían. Solo sentía un fuerte dolor en la garganta por el nudo que se había formado, y parecía no iba a irse fácilmente. Quería creer que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada y que todo era un simple sueño, un simple, horrendo y espantoso sueño. Pero no. Esa era la realidad, no importaba con los ojos que lo mirases, era una triste realidad. Hubiera preferido que le pasase a él, pero no. Era a ella que le sucedía todo. «¿Por qué?», se preguntaba con frustración. «No quiero perderla», se decía. Las cosas habían pasado demasiado rápido para su gusto, y su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas. Su sonrisa. Su hermosa sonrisa brillaba en su mente, pero la horrorosa realidad volvía oscura esa imagen. «Sakura, por favor resiste», pensaba un joven de cabello negro manejando su automóvil velozmente por la carretera.

Días antes de ese fatídico día el joven de cabello oscuro como la noche se encontraba acostado en su cama con la mirada perdida en el techo. Se sentía miserable, y que la vida le había dado un baldazo de agua fría. Esa misma tarde Sakura, su novia de hacía 5 años y mejor amiga desde que eran pequeños, había terminado con él. «¿Por qué había hecho algo así?», se preguntaba, ya que la respuesta de la hermosa joven de cabello rosa no la entendía. Ella le había dicho que se había cansado de él, pero el joven no la comprendía. Para él todo había sido normal en la relación. Todo había sido como siempre, ella había sido como siempre. Antes de eso ella le había dicho que lo amaba, entonces, ¿por qué minutos más tarde terminaría con él? Además le parecía de no creer que aquella chica que había estado tantos años enamorado de él de un día para el otro no lo quiera más. Ellos siempre se habían gustado mutuamente, pero él jamás se había animado a confesársele. Y ahora, cuando ya llevaban cinco hermosos años de novios ¡puff! Ella lo abandona porque supuestamente se cansó de él. No. Se negaba a aceptarlo, iba a luchar. A luchar por esa mujer que siempre amo. Cualquiera se hubiera rendido en una situación así, pero él no, Sasuke Uchiha no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Por días la llamo y llamo, pero nada. Fue a su casa y nada. Hablo con sus amigas y nada. Fue a los lugares que frecuentaba y tampoco la encontró. Parecía que se la había tragado la tierra. No quería rendirse, pero ya no sabía qué hacer para al menos tener un dialogo con ella. Nadie sabía nada, o al menos eso le estaban haciendo creer.

Ahora él estaba como loco conduciendo por la carretera por una llamada de la mejor amiga de Sakura. Ino lo llamo llorando diciéndole algo que lo dejo shockeado. Algo que Sakura había intentado ocultar por años. Tenía leucemia. Sasuke no entendió al principio. «¿Sakura con leucemia? ¿Es una maldita broma?», le había respondido a Ino. Ella le explico que hacía tres años le habían diagnosticado cáncer, pero que Sakura se lo quiso ocultar todo el tiempo. Les había hecho prometer a sus amigos y familiares que jamás dirían una palabra de su enfermedad al pelinegro, ya que no quería hacerlo sufrir. No quería que la tratara como una enferma, no quería verlo llorar por su posible muerte. Pero ahora, había llegado el momento de contárselo. Era una promesa que se habían hecho los amigos de Sakura y Sasuke, si ese día llegaba se lo iban a contar. El día que Sakura dejara a Sasuke por la operación que le salvaría la vida o se la destruiría. Y ese día llego, era ESE día. Sasuke no tuvo mucho tiempo en reaccionar y salir disparado al hospital.

Entro al hospital corriendo y muy agitado. Diviso la sala de espera y vio a Ino, Naruto, Hinata y a los padres de Sakura. Cuando se acercó, todos los presentes lo miraron, Naruto se acercó un poco a él.

-_Teme_, lamento no habértelo contado, pero Sakura-chan, ella…

-No importa tus excusas –dijo Sasuke atacándolo con la mirada-. Ahora solo quiero saber cómo esta.

-Mal –dijo Ino con la mirada triste.

-¿Por qué no me di cuenta que estaba enferma? ¿Qué clase de novio soy que no se da cuenta que su novia esta tan grave? –dijo, más para sí mismo que para los presentes. Todos bajaron la mirada.

-Lo ocultaba muy bien –dijo Ino-. Ella te ama mucho, e hizo todo lo posible para que no te enteraras. Te hubieras percatado si le hubieran hecho quimioterapia, pero ya estaba muy avanzado y creyeron que era una pérdida de valioso tiempo.

-¿Qué hicieron entonces? ¿Cómo la trataron? –cuestiono Sasuke apretando los puños en una clara situación de impotencia.

-Unas pastillas y transfusiones de plasma –dijo Hinata-. Sirvieron durante bastante tiempo, pero estos últimos meses fue de mal en peor, comenzó a toser sangre, le sangraba la nariz muchas veces al día. Estaba muy débil. Era por eso que no la veías casi nada antes que ella terminara contigo. Te dijo que estaba enferma de algo contagioso para que no vayas a verla –Sasuke solo asintió levemente. Estuvieron esperando unos 20 minutos que parecieron eternos y apareció el medico que atendió a Sakura durante los últimos años. Todos se levantaron, con excepción de Sasuke que no se había sentado. Todos lo miraron, pero el medico bajo la cabeza y negó. La madre de Sakura, Ino y Hinata comenzaron a llorar, mientras Naruto intentaba reprimir sus lágrimas para consolar a sus amigas. Sasuke se quedó ahí parado. «¡Debe ser una jodida broma!», era lo único que pasaba por su mente.

-Pueden ir a despedirse si desean –fue lo único que dijo el médico.

En un impulso el pelinegro salió corriendo hacía donde estaba la habitación de Sakura, no sabía cómo, pero sabía perfectamente cuál era. Entro llevándose puesto a algunos enfermeros y médicos que lo miraron atónitos. Y ahí la vio. Vio a la joven que una vez sonreía por todo, que estaba llena de vida. Pero ahora no se parecía a nada a aquella niña. Estaba pálida, con grandes ojeras oscuras, los labios sin color alguno, se veía débil e indefensa. Él se acercó y la joven lo miro, no parecía sorprendida, pero lo estaba. No tenía fuerzas para demostrarlo.

-Sasuke-kun –dijo muy débilmente, un tono que jamás pensó escuchar en ella. Un tono que daba miedo y no le deseaba a nadie que jamás escuchara. Eso le partió el corazón en mil pedazos. Y ahí sí, el nudo de Sasuke se hizo más fuerte y comenzaron a recorrer sobre sus mejillas lágrimas de dolor. Del dolor de la cruda realidad. Sakura sonrió débilmente-. Siento haberte mentido.

-Ya no importa. Pero por favor, Sakura…no me dejes –dijo Sasuke con la voz quebrada, mientras más y más lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. El pelinegro tomo una de sus manos con fuerza.

-Jamás te dejare…siempre estaré en tu corazón –dijo levantando con todas sus fuerzas su otra mano y posándola en la mejilla del ojinegro, secándole algunas lágrimas y acariciándolo. Unos segundos después bajo la mano. Sasuke se acercó a ella y aun con lágrimas en los ojos la beso. Un beso que jamás se podría olvidar. Un beso lleno de amor y dolor, una mezcla llena de sentimientos. Al alejarse, Sakura sonrió con la poca energía que le quedaba-. Te amo –dijo cerrando los ojos lentamente. Sasuke se desesperó y se aferró más a su mano.

-¡No, Sakura! ¡Por favor! ¡Yo también te amo! No me dejes –dijo desesperado. Ella sonrió.

-Sé feliz...Te amo…-dijo. Y cerró los ojos completamente. Y tal y como decía el monitor de signos vitales, ella había abandonado el mundo, con un último mensaje para la persona que más amo en el universo «Sé feliz».

FIN

* * *

Bueno, acá les traigo un one-shot. Ojala les haya gustado Y que no me maten por el final jeje. Esta historia estaba en mi cabeza hace bastante pero no me decidía a escribirla, pero acá esta jaja. Ojala me dejen comentarios para saber si les gusto n.n Todo comentarios es bienvenido :D.

Nos estamos leyendo! XD

Saludos!

~FenixCarmesi~


End file.
